


Happy Moments

by ninak803



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninak803/pseuds/ninak803
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Happy Moments

Remus was sitting in the common room, reading a book, when James and Sirius burst in. Both of them covered in mud, their Quidditch robes drenched. 

Sirius and James talked eagerly about their practice, the upcoming quidditch match and possible strategies.

“Don’t you dare.” Remus said, not looking up from his book.

Sirius stopped mid track.

“What? I didn’t do anything!” Sirius answered.

“Yeah. And you totally didn’t want to come over here and give me a hug, so I would be all wet.” Remus looked up to where Sirius was standing with a huge smile on his face, his eyes bright.

“You know me so well, Moony.”

“That I do. So go and take a shower, put on some dry, clean clothes and then I’m going to kiss you again.” Remus said, looking back at his book.

He heard James and Sirius leaving the common room. Remus smiled to himself.

Some minutes later, maybe half an hour Remus honestly couldn’t tell he was so lost in his book, Sirius sat down next to him, throwing his arms around him.

“I’m back. Clean and dry.” Sirius said.

“Hmm.” Remus approved.

He put the book aside and looked at Sirius. His hair was still wet, his loose curls reaching to his shoulder.

Remus moved his hands gently through Sirius’ hair and placed a curl behind his ear.

Sirius leaned his forehead against Remus’.

“I missed you during practice.” Sirius whispered.

“It’s cold outside. And it’s raining.”

“I know. I just wanted to let you know that I missed you. But you’re watching the match on Saturday?”

Remus smiled at the sanguine tone in Sirius’ voice.

He nodded.

“Of course I am. I want to see you play.”

And he really wanted to see Sirius play. Sirius on a broom was something you have to see. He moved elegantly, mesmerizing really. And he was fast, Remus could’t follow him with his eyes sometimes. After a match Sirius buzzed with energy. It always had a positive effect on Remus, he couldn’t help it, but it felt like Sirius’ positive energy streamed right through Remus. It felt like he himself had played and was filled with adrenaline.

Sometimes he and Sirius would sneak off from the party in the common room that followed a won match. They would steal James’ invisibility cloak, well borrow it, and walk to the astronomy tower together.

Those were the moments Remus liked most.

Sitting next to Sirius, holding hands and watching the stars together. And the occasional kisses of course. Sometimes they talked about everything and nothing. Sometimes they both were lost in their own thoughts. And sometimes all they did was kissing.

So yes. Remus really was looking forward to the quidditch matches.

Remus kissed him shortly.

“Have you done your potions homework yet?” he asked Sirius and moved away a little bit to have a better look at him.

Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed.

“No.”

“You know it’s due tomorrow.”

“Yes.” Sirius grumbled.

“So when do you plan on doing it?”

“Later.” was all Sirius said.

Remus raised his eyebrow and wanted to argue with Sirius, but he was silenced with Sirius’ lips on his own.

Well it wasn’t really his problem if Sirius didn’t do it, was it? No. So Remus kissed him back.

They were sitting in the Great Hall together the next morning. James and Lily across from Remus, Sirius and Peter next to him. Sirius and James made funny faces during breakfast, which made the whole table laugh. Except for Lily who tried to look annoyed by the childish behaviour her boyfriend showed. But Remus could see the small smiles and the lovestruck glances she shared with James.

Remus couldn’t quite get rid of the feeling that something was off today. It was like a silent ringing in the back of his mind that he had since he got up this morning. But Remus couldn’t grasp what it meant. It always slipped away moments before he knew. Like a word on the tip of your tongue. So Remus decided to ignore it. It would come back to him eventually.

The rest of the day was pretty eventless. 

James and Sirius got detention for fiddling with Snapes’ potion. James got scolded by Lily for it as well.

Poor James.

So everything was normal.

Remus was already lying in his bed, trying to sleep, when Sirius got back from detention. It was almost full moon and Remus knew he needed as much rest as possible. So knew Sirius. He didn't make a sound when he walked over to Remus’ bed and opened the curtains a little bit, just wide enough for him to slip through. Remus moved a bit to make some space for Sirius.

“You’re still awake, Re?” Sirius whispered.

“Yes, you didn’t wake me, don’t worry.” Remus whispered back.

Sirius laid down, facing Remus.

“How was detention?” Remus asked him.

He moved closer, tangling their feet together.

Sirius shrugged.

“Scrubbing all the cauldrons without magic isn’t much fun, but I survived.”

“Glad you did.” Remus kissed him softly.

Sirius pulled him into his arms and Remus closed his eyes again.

“I love you, Moony.” Sirius said.

“I love you too, Pads.”

They both fell asleep shortly afterwards.

It was a sunny afternoon, Sirius and Remus walked out of the castle to meet James and Lily at the lake. It was one of the first warm days after the winter and it felt like the whole school would ease up a little bit. Even Filch didn’t look so grumpy today.

Sirius put his arm around Remus’ shoulder.

“Isn’t this nice, Re?” he asked, as they walked to Lily and James.

Remus nodded in agreement.

When they finally reached the other two, they were pretty occupied with their mouths all over each other.

“You maybe wanna move this into the dorm, Potter.” Sirius said nonchalantly.

James and Lily moved apart immediately. They hadn’t heard them coming. Remus grinned.

“He’s right, James. Not much privacy out here.”

Lily’s face was almost as red as her hair, James cheeks were a bit red, but probably from the interaction with Lily.

“You’re one talking. The astronomy tower? Very private indeed.” James countered.

“Oh it is, after curfew.” Remus said unimpressed.

James just rolled his eyes, what made Sirius laugh.

Sirius sat down next to his best friend and boxed his shoulder playfully.

Lily took James’ hand. She smiled at Remus, who sat down next to her.

“Where is Pete?” she asked.

“Detention.” the three of them said at once.

“Of course he is. Why is it that one of you is always in detention?”

Sirius shrugged.

“We’re marauders. We create chaos.”

“And get caught more often than not.”

Sirius placed his hand over his heart in a dramatic gesture.

“How dare you. Doubting our abilities. Have you heard this Prongs? Did you hear what your charming girlfriend thinks of us?”

“Shut up, Sirius.” Remus laughed.

Sirius grinned back at him and winked.

This evening after dinner, Remus and Sirius sat in the common room on the floor in front of the fireplace. Remus sat between Sirius legs, leaning against his chest, Sirius had his arms around Remus, holding him as close as possible.

Remus held a book in front of him and read it to Sirius. Remus' voice was calm and relaxed, he was in his favorite place to be and nothing could destroy his good mood now.

Sirius listened to Remus reading. He placed kisses on his neck every now and then, resting his chin on Remus' shoulder.

They sat together like this for a while, blending out the usual chaos and noises in the crowded common room.

Then the ringing in Remus’ head started again. It was different then the last time, louder, more aggressive. Remus couldn’t ignore it this time.

He had to put the book aside and placed his hands over his ears, trying to shut out the noise. It didn’t work. Of course it didn’t. The sound was in his head, screaming at him, screaming something he couldn’t quite understand.

He felt Sirius’ hands over his, Remus turned around to look at him, letting his hands sink.

“Moony?” Sirius asked “Are you okay?”

Remus looked into his concerned face, he wanted to nod, but -

Remus woke up. He sat up at once, his heart beating fast in his chest. His dream still in his mind, the reality slowly crept back into his consciousness.

The reality.

Remus swallowed, he got up, went to the window and opened it. The cool night air streamed in and calmed his nerves a little bit.

He looked around in his bedroom. He looked at the bed, too large for just one person, but there was no one to share it with. Not anymore.

He thought about his dream, all of them back at Hogwarts. Having a good time, they were together, they were happy.

But the reality made his dream even more bitter. More cruel.

Lily and James were dead. Little Harry an orphan now. Peter was dead. And everything because of Sirius.

Sirius.

He tried not to think about him, but it wasn’t possible.

Sirius had betrayed them. He had betrayed them all. His best friends.

And Remus couldn’t help but think why he hadn’t noticed. He and Sirius lived together. They spent their life together. Why hadn’t he noticed what Sirius was about to do? I knew Sirius better than himself, at least that’s what he thought.

And then other questions came to his mind.

When did Sirius change his mind? How did this happen? He must have been a fantastic actor, Remus thought.

Sirius was always so worried about James and Lily. About Remus. Was anything he said or did ever true? 

Had their whole relationship been a lie? Has it been a lie at Hogwarts already? Or did it just change recently? But when?

Remus should have noticed it. 

He started shaking, his emotions overwhelming him. The unanswered questions were too much to bear. The guilt ever present.

How didn’t he notice that Sirius had changed sides?

They hadn’t talked much the last months, but times were harder. Sirius and Remus had so much to do for the order. But now Remus wasn’t sure anymore if Sirius ever did a thing for the order. At least not when he was alone on a mission.

Remus shook his head. He felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. He sat down on the ground, pulling his legs to his chest, his arms around his legs. Holding himself, trying to prevent him from falling apart.

It didn’t work.

Everything was a lie. The whole past was a lie. And it was Remus' fault. He would have never suspected Sirius to be the spy. Never. But what do they say about love? Love makes you blind. And he had loved him. He still loved him and a fresh wave of guilt rushed through him.

He looked out of the window at the almost full moon.

“I’m sorry James, Lily. I am so, so sorry.” he said crying.

Remus was all alone now.


End file.
